Fears Amazon Scrolls 10
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Xena's about to accompany some of her younger friends on a quest.  How will she deal with her role on it?  How will everyone else react to being left behind?  And how will some sage advice help? Appearances by Eve, Varia and Gabrielle. please r & r
1. Prophecies from Old Friends

Fears (Amazon Scrolls 10)

DJDuncan

July 2007

Rated T (Teen—some language)

Notes Part 1: This story takes place after both "Consequences" (Dubois Chronicles 2.102) and "Legion" (Super Lana 31). Rest assured, this is not a xover story. (Other fandoms listed below pertain to characters referred to in the story by the XWP folks.)

Notes Part 2: Xena Warrior Princess and the show's characters belong to Studios USA. The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the CW. All other characters unless otherwise noted are mine. Please send feedback to .

Chapter 1

[Nai-Jin's Hut—from the end of "Consequences"

Xena stormed up the path toward Nai-Jin's hut under a full head of steam. After Yodoshi's escape, she was furious. As such, she knocked loudly.

The door swung open. "Enter, Xena, I've been expecting you."

"Yeah?" The Warrior Princess entered the dwelling to find the ancient prophetess sitting on the ground in lotus position. "You might have told us about Angela's grandfather. We could've saved him."

"The goddess only allows me to see what she will, Xena. Such I told the Faerie Empress several times and so I tell you and the Queen." Seeing the surprise on her visitor's face, she nodded. "You just missed her. I will tell you what I told her and David Dubois both."

"David? When?"

"He and I spoke just before you went after Isobel's weapon of the Apocalypse. He tries to figure out my prophecy." The old woman rose slowly from the floor and made her way over to the table. "But I only told him part of it. Two quests there will be to right the wrongs done by your enemies, Xena. He will lead one. Miranda will lead another. So as your enemies scatter like the crows when the feast is done, so you all will do the same to find them."

"So we'll need to split up to find them? Fine," Xena supposed.

"Except that you will need to take a minor role in one of the affairs. Miranda's friend and her allies have appeared at a critical juncture. This girl reaffirms Miranda's ties back to her training and loyalties to their mentor. It is also for her to avenge the wrongs done by the demonic samurai. As such, it is time for her to prove herself on a quest."

"Quest?" Then Xena's eyes went wide. "Yeah right. Those kids are going to hunt down Yodoshi? Nah, I'll deal with that."

"Unfortunately, the main role has been assigned to the young ones. You cannot stop this, Xena. The goddess wishes that you assist and advise. However, it is for Miranda to kill the demon once and for all. As you go, she will need to deal with her inner darkness. In that regard, you must help her to remain on the straight and narrow."

"And David? What of him?" Xena queried.

"He and five companions will travel back in time to seek out Isobel. There, under a canopy of Lincoln green will they seek to stop her from destroying his house," Nai-Jin declared. "Such as she declares, so shall it be."

Xena shook her head and stalked out of the hut.

Nai-Jin bowed her own head and rubbed her temples. _Alas, Xena, how I wish it were not so! I would spare you all from these trials but the goddess wishes otherwise! _She bit off a piece of coarse bread and watched as the sun descended toward the western horizon. _And night shall fall in more ways than one._

[Queen's Hut—the next morning

Gabrielle scribbled away at her scrolls recording recent events both in the village and the future. Especially over the previous year, the Amazons had finally reestablished their stability. The village reconstruction was finally complete. The warriors had resumed their full training and routines. Best of all where the Queen was concerned, they enjoyed a time of peace. _I hope you're enjoying this, Ephiny, wherever you are. _She smiled warmly at the thought of her sister Amazon.

_She is._

Gabrielle sprang to her feet to find Yakut's spirit floating behind her. "Yakut, what is it? You don't have to sneak up on me like that."

"Forgive me. I only wished to compliment you," the spirit apologized. "You have prevented a major catastrophe, Gabrielle. Under your leadership, the Amazon nation has regained its vitality. May you continue your stewardship as such."

"Thank the other Amazons especially Eve and Jasmine for their assistance, Yakut," Gabrielle replied, deflecting the praise. She recalled the visions of potential disaster which the spirit had shown her both in Japa and Chin. "We work together and survive together."

"A lesson that you share with your friends from the future, I suppose?" the deceased shamaness asked. "It is one well considered."

"David Dubois has a great deal of experience in these regards—as do Xena and I. Besides the Amazons have our full council and heiresses back in place. At least for now, we're set. We will keep watch over these lands, Yakut. That I promise you."

"I have no doubt of that, Gabrielle. Xena has taught you well." Yakut glanced toward the ceiling as if considering her next words carefully. "Still she struggles with the next great task."

"Next great task?" Gabrielle looked curiously at her friend. "What's that?"

"The goddess has declared that those around you will seek out and eliminate your enemies: the witch, Isobel, and Yodoshi."

"We've faced them both." The queen took a deep breath. "Hopefully not together though."

"No. However, neither you nor Eve will be involved," Yakut continued. "Xena's role will be as companion and mentor. Jasmine will represent the Amazons on these quests."

"Xena's going against Yodoshi and you want me to _stay here? _Forget it! She's not facing him…."

"Gabrielle, you are needed here in the village. These missions are intended for others to prove themselves and finish their own business. You must have faith in the younger ones now. They must face their demons as we have," Yakut explained. "Darkness must be resolved."

"David will go after Isobel. And I'm still not letting Xena go off alone against Yodoshi. She almost died the last time," Gabrielle declared. "Especially not with the third in line to the throne with her."

"It is not for you to say. Besides it is not Jasmine's task either. As with her uncle, the task of avenger falls to another."

"Miranda?" Gabrielle realized. "No offense but does the goddess realize what a quest like that will do to her inner darkness? She's at risk too."

"True but it is her role to avenge her family. Events have unfolded as they have for a reason. Think on what that means," Yakut concluded before disappearing.

_They've unfolded the way they have for a reason? What does that mean? _The Bard-Queen walked out of the hut into the mid-spring sunshine and breeze. All seemed quiet—ominously so.

She saw Xena mounting Argo II. "Xena, wait!"

"What's wrong?" Xena wondered.

"That's my question for you."

Xena retorted flatly, "Nothing. I just need some air." With that, she spurred Argo, taking off for the woods.

"Terrific." Gabrielle shook her head while heading back into the hut. "She and I going to have a talk about this."


	2. Priestess' Discussion

Chapter 2 [Althanor—High Priestess' hut

Cybelle turned from the viewing portal with a heavy heart. "It proceeds then. Once more, Celesta's visit hallmarks a quest." She knew that such progressions were necessary but always carried a price. _Wasn't it enough that Dave carries his demon around with him? What if Miri falls to the darkness as well?_

"We must have faith, Auntie," Deirdre admonished from her side. "I trust Papa and Miri."

The older woman glanced at her heiress, letting warmth overcome skepticism as she did so. Even as she did, she had to admit that the other's firmness reminded her of the elder Deirdre's almost stubborn stands in the face of opposition. "I do too, my Dear. Isobel's evil must be dealt with. I am thankful though you will spared this quest."

"I would go on it," the younger priestess insisted, still smarting over being told to stay behind on this latest adventure.

"We've already discussed this," Cybelle sighed impatiently. "I need you at my side during this time. If either group fails, we are the reserve force."

Deirdre stood silently fuming over those words. She knew she wasn't going to win. _Reserve force…great. _Seeing another set of mists forming on the other side of the room, she asked, "Aunt?"

"Relax, Deirdre," Cybelle advised, knowing who the newcomer would be. "Step forward, Heloise."

Heloise Gregoire, the newest of the full trained priestesses, stepped into the room and closed the mists behind herself. "Thank you, Cybelle. I trust all is going as the goddess has foreseen?"

"It does. David and Xena will lead their respective quests soon enough. And what of your dimension? Any news?" Cybelle informed their sister priestess.

Heloise smiled. "My granddaughter and her husband regained their sight this morning. Meantime, we rally our numbers against my sister."

"Goddess be praised," Deirdre replied. "And what of Papa's counterpart? How is he?"

"He gathers the young ones and prepares them for the inevitable storm. It gives him something to do. He's frustrated and wants blood for what Therese has done," Heloise recounted. "That concerns the second reason for my visit. I wish to cross over and ask for permission to use that training facility I saw on my last trip there."

"Of course," Cybelle agreed. "I'm sure our friends wouldn't have a problem with you doing so."

"Make sure you see Clarise while you're there," Deirdre interjected.

"I'd rather be skinned alive," Heloise noted. "She has a great deal of wisdom. I will be back soon for my meditations. Thank you both for hearing me." She bowed before them.

"You honor us. Go on your way. We will expect you later," Cybelle indicated before Heloise disappeared in another puff of mist.

"Their war's a little more serious than she's letting on," Deirdre declared.

"As the wounds to our friends would indicate. This, Deirdre, is what I meant earlier. We have crises in both dimensions. As such, we need to be ready for anything," the high priestess indicated.

Deirdre nodded. _I still wish I were going with Papa or Miri though._


	3. Varia's Advice to Jasmine

Chapter 3 [Dueling area—Amazon Village

[A/N: Yori belongs to Kim Possible which is Disney's not mine. Once again, she's only referred to here.

Jasmine had risen early that morning to sort out the conflicting thoughts in her head. As with Xena, Gabrielle and her friends from the recent mission, she had difficulty dealing with the events both in the recent past and future. _Why did that kind man have to die? _It had seemed that since Miranda's friend and former Japanese classmate, Yori Matsumaru, had arrived, a fuse had been lit…as if something else much deeper were about to be set in motion. _Who is she really? What is this school that she and Miri trained at? Is she tied to Yodoshi? _The thought of her love being duped into that demonic madman's clutches again infuriated her. "Allah preserve me, I say NO!" She drew her scimitar and swung through a nearby tree, cleaving it in two and dropping it to the ground with a resounding crash.

"Remind me not to get you angry anytime soon, Princess," a familiar voice interjected.

Jasmine scowled intensely. However, upon seeing Varia, her face softened and an embarrassed red hue covered her face. "Varia, you saw?" She sighed. "Of course you did."

"Kind of hard to miss the tree crashing down," the other woman informed her. "You've been here for three days. For most of them, you've been withdrawn. I've waited for our sparring."

"It's been difficult. I share the Queen and Xena's sadness." The Javalstani Amazon feinted in frustration at the air well away from her friend and fellow counselor.

"So I gathered. I remember when Celesta took my sister and friends. It is never easy to deal with." Varia held up two fighting staffs. "Work with me." She flipped a staff to her friend and braced herself.

Jasmine caught the staff and sheathed her scimitar. "Fine." She swung the staff savagely; her anger clouding her judgment.

Varia easily parried the motion and countered with a soft attack of her own. "This isn't like you. What's really going on? This wouldn't happen to be about Miranda, is it?" Seeing the other's look go _really _sour, she added, "Kind of hard to see you losing your focus over anything or anyone else." She knocked the staff out of the other's hand with one deft move. "This isn't like you."

Recalling what both Eve and Gabrielle had told her about Varia's past, she bit back the retort. "Yes. It's about her." She shook her hands to get rid of the stinging she felt there. "Her former classmate is staying with us."

"And Rasniya is also staying with you. Who is this friend of hers?"

Jasmine ran her hand across her forehead wiping the beading sweat off. "Her name is Yori. From what Miranda tells me, they studied together in Japan." She stalked over to the water barrel and drank several handfuls from it. "She's stayed with us for nearly a month and yet we know little about her."

"Is there anything you need to worry about?" Varia posed while joining the other for a cool drink.

"She's a ninja."

"Trained assassin with a secretive streak. Sounds familiar, Princess. Careful. Sounds as if someone's jealous," Varia pointed out.

"It isn't like that! Yori isn't interested in her. She showed up out of nowhere with a warning about Yodoshi," Jasmine explained. "I'm worried."

"With what we all know about Yodoshi, you should be," Varia agreed, recalling the earlier battles between the demonic samurai and Xena. "How is she in a fight?"

"She fought as well as any warrior I've been with," Jasmine drew her scimitar and considered its edge. "I worry about her tie to the demon."

"If she showed up to warn you, why would she be tied to him?" Varia supposed. "Jasmine, relax and listen to yourself. She traveled across the water to be at your side. She handled herself well in a fight. She doesn't want to take Miranda from you. Don't be rash. That is what cost me my standing with the tribe and a great deal more."

Knowing the pain that Varia's situation caused her, Jasmine shook her head. "I have never doubted a comrade before. I feel ashamed."

Varia rubbed Jasmine's shoulder. "As Gabrielle has taught us, be aware yet never push a friend away. If Miranda values her as an ally, then should we all. Now are you ready for a rematch?"

Having calmed down, Jasmine smirked at her friend. "If you are ready." She picked up the staff and swung it in her right hand.

"Never thought you'd ask," Varia concurred before they started into another duel.


	4. Xena's Retreat

Chapter 4 [Clearing—about five miles away from the village

Xena had ridden Argo hard through the forest, trying to let her friend deal with her own frustrations. While weaving around this tree and vaulting a bush, her mind fumed over the issue at hand. _As if I'm going to let anyone else hunt down Yodoshi! _She frowned recalling her own encounters on the side of Fuji. _I owe it to Akemi to take that bastard down myself! _She sniffed the air and felt its vibrations shift.

For two miles she rode on, not really feeling like dealing with the pest.

However, the twitch never went away; its burning increasing along her neck and down her back under the dark leather.

"Awright! Enough of this!" she growled. Upon reaching the open meadow, she pulled up on the reins. After a triple backward flip from the saddle to the ground, she drew her sword and braced herself in less than a heartbeat. "Get out here, Ares!"

"I love it when you're all pissed off!" the war god crowed while appearing in a flash of orange light. "It's enough to make me wanna….."

Before he could finish, her fist found his face.

He flew backward, pancaking against a massive tree.

"I ain't in the mood!" she hissed; her eyes clearly in the wide-eyed battle-crazed glare.

"Come on! You're clearly spoiling for a fight!" he rebutted. "You know you could kick Yodoshi's ass!"

"I could really kick yers," she growled, getting right in his face and eye to eye. "Right now, any fight's lookin' good." Before he could throw an energy burst in his own defense, she lowered her shoulder and dented the tree with his hide again. "You're really pushin' yer luck, Ares." She held up her hands in prime position to deliver the Pinch but stopped herself cold. "You're not worth it."

"I knew you've gone soft. Since when have you cared about the rules?" he challenged.

"Since I care about what my friends have built! It's gotten me a lot farther than you ever did!" she spat. "Scram! I really don't have time for this right now!"

"Fine! Be that way!" he concluded derisively to cover his own hurt feelings. Then he disappeared in another energy burst.

"Damn it!" Much as Jasmine had done earlier, she whacked away at a tree in anger and frustration. Then she felt another presence. "Ares, I warned ya!"

_No, Xena. It is not him. _

She turned to find two spirits floating above the grassy plain. "Lao Ma? Akemi?"

"Yes, Xena," her former mentor replied while she and her companion assumed solid form. "Even at your angriest, you restrained yourself."

"Ares kind of brings it out of me," the warrior retorted while sheathing her sword. "Sorry you had to see that."

"That, Xena, is the reason we are here," Akemi announced. "Yours is a dangerous path into darkness. Just as a flower allowing the razor to glide across its stem risks its life so too do you. Trust in the one called Yori. She and her master are our allies in the light."

"Your rage comes from frustration and vengeance, Xena," Lao Ma added. "As your seeress has predicted, yours will not be the deciding blow. While your darkness is not at issue, it could become so should you continue down your current path." Just as she had done decades earlier, the spirit's eyes shone compassionately at her student. "Let go of your will, Xena. All desire. All anger. All drives. Once calm, your mind will find its way."

Although Xena was boiling mad, the words did calm her slightly. "That's not going to help against Yodoshi."

"Then you risk falling as I did, Xena," Akemi reminded her. "Seeing that would break my heart."

Glancing into the eyes of the Japanese spirit made the warrior's own water. "Damn it! Miranda's been through enough!"

"As much as I admire your pure motives for protecting her, Xena, that is exactly the point," Lao Ma argued. "The girl has to master her own fear and inner darkness. This is to be her test."

"Then why do you need me?" Xena demanded with her hands raised in frustration.

"Who better to guide and teach her?" Akemi proposed. "You are an excellent teacher, Xena. It was not your fault I fell from the path. Do not repeat my error."

"But…" Xena backed away; her mind clearly torn between the protective and vengeful sides of itself.

"But what, Xena?" Lao Ma interrupted. "This is the only way. The young ones are to be tested. So shall it be. Focus on the bigger picture. Surrender your will to it. Then you will see what I am saying."

"Remember what happened before, Xena. You have faced your demons. Do not allow them hold of you once more," Akemi begged. "Please."

"Think on it, Xena. That's all we can ask," Lao Ma concluded.

With that, the two spirits disappeared, leaving the warrior to consider her own thinking in the upcoming matter.

She sat on the ground and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax. As her mentor had requested, she relaxed her inner will, allowing herself to float on the energies of existence. For several minutes, she felt the living things approach and retreat again as if warned off by some higher power.

As she relaxed, Xena felt lighter than air—almost like a puff of dandelion dander floating on the summer breeze or a cork floating on a river current.

It was then that the energies of all life flooded through her, making her a part of their world. It has been said that few people live in the world and that the majority live on it. It was at that moment—as she had done for a few minutes in Chin so long before—that she had reached Lao Ma's goal. While she would always follow the way of the warrior, her mind had steadied itself for the journey ahead.

_Thank you, Xena. Remember this as you move on_, Lao Ma's thoughts echoed in her mind.

Xena smiled at her teacher's praise and opened her eyes again.

"Mother?" Eve asked while approaching her with two other Amazons. "Are you all right?"

"Better than I've been in a while," Xena assured her daughter. "I needed to figure some things out." She hesitated for a second before continuing, "Lao Ma reminded me of her lesson."

"About the Way? I remember reading about it in Gabrielle's scrolls," Eve noted.

"She wanted me to achieve a state where I could abandon my own will and goals for the greater good." Xena took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do it all of the time but for this mission, I can."

"I'm proud of you, Mother," Eve praised while hugging her mother tightly.

In addition to the words from her mentor, those meant more to the Warrior Princess than gold or any amount of dinars. She returned the gesture, letting the positive energies flow between them before urging, "Let's get back."

"Gabrielle will have the entire tribe looking for us if we don't get back," Eve agreed as they and the other two Amazons mounted their horses and took off toward the village.


	5. Acceptance Conclusion

Conclusion [Sunset—Amazon Village

As Xena and Eve had thought, Gabrielle was preparing to lead a search party of their own had they not returned within a few hours' time. After their return, all three parties attended a brief council meeting to discuss what they knew about the dual quests and came to the conclusion that the involved parties knew as much as they already could.

Jasmine sat in front of a campfire and let her mind consider the issues in front of her. Soon she and Xena would accompany their friends on the quest to hunt down Yodoshi. While she would've jumped in to help in any case, the day's events had given her a measure of perspective. "Can I hold myself to an advisory role?"

"Supportive role, ya mean," Xena corrected with a smirk on her face. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Please make yourself at home," Jasmine invited. As her friend sat beside her, she added, "I take it the day was a good one for you too?"

"I don't know if it was good but I learned a few things," Xena admitted grimly. "I heard Varia helped you too."

"She has a knack for that. She said something about knowing the situation we're about to get into," Jasmine recounted. "There was something about her losing the Queenship over a place named Helicon."

Xena nodded. "She rushed into that mess and a few others with Ares because she wasn't thinking straight. She let anger cloud her judgment. In the end, Gabrielle and I had to save the Amazon nation from itself." She shuddered while remembering how Artemis' son had nearly exterminated them all on that beach in a hail of arrows and fire. "We could all learn from that."

"But you saved the day though," Jasmine asserted.

"Actually Gabrielle saved the day, Jasmine. She took control of the situation." Xena corrected her companion. "I think we should look to her example right now."

"I can do that. Xena?" Jasmine agreed.

"Yeah?"

The younger Amazon admitted, "I'm nervous about this whole thing."

"You and me both, Kid," she declared. "Let's just keep our heads on straight. Miranda and Yori will be counting on us."

Jasmine nodded resolutely, pledging silently to do so when the time came.

_May we make you both proud, Lao Ma, _Xena mused while rubbing her companion's shoulder. For a second, her eyes darted toward the woods feeling as if they were being watched. Then the feeling was gone. _Now what?_

Meantime, Gabrielle stood in the darkness, watching the two soon-to-be travelers swap their experiences. Her own fears ate at her as she wouldn't be able to accompany her soul mate and the younger student on their journey.

The moonlight shone through the trees, catching the glistening streaks on her cheeks.

_Come back to me. The Amazon Nation can't lose you. Nor could I._

With that thought, she retreated back toward her hut. Despite her concerns, she knew Nai-Jin's and Yakut's respective advisories about her role with the Amazon Nation remained her first priority…even if she knew it meant that she needed to stay behind on her friends' most important quest.

For all concerned, that lesson proved difficult to swallow. In the coming time, however, it would be essential if they were to survive the journeys to come.

THE END (for now)


End file.
